On the hunt
by hopelessfangirl
Summary: "But I'm gonna warn you, when I come back, I'm going to be pissed." Roy and Walt shot Sam and Dean in season 5. Dean promised that when he came back he would get revenge, he came back. And now the opportunity has presented itself. Title is a song by Lynyrd Skynyrd


This is my second supernatural fic. So first I have my obligatory plea for reads and reviews :)  
This is based on what I think will inevitably happen as a result of Season 5 Episode 16 when Roy and Walt shoot Sam and Dean and Sam promises them "But I'm gonna warn you, when I come back, I'm going to be pissed." I just don't think Dean would let something like this go and it's something I wanted to see resolved.

Enjoy

* * *

"So this is the town where all the people disappeared from?" Sam stretched as he extracted himself from the passenger seat of the Impala, it had been a long drive, and in the cool air of the early evening he was eager for rest.

"Yeah, if you can call it that" Dean looked around the empty streets, as he walked round to the trunk of the car and popped it open, "Where the hell is everybody? It's not that late" He pulled out his EMF reader and waved it about experimentally.

"Maybe they all disappeared" Sam smiled at his own joke and Dean sent him a dirty look, more disgust at the poor attempt at humour than the fact that his was not really the moment. Sam looked around him and lopped over the nearest shop, a small café, he peered in though the window and then tentatively tried the door, which was locked.

"No one home," He called back to his brother, over his shoulder.

"Ah man, I don't like this at all." Dean screwed up his face as he surveyed the eerily deserted streets in the evening sun.

A siren accompanied by blinding red and blue lights broke the still silence.

"Hey!" A police car further down the road was approaching slowly, and the driver had wound down the window to shout out to them. "You there! Whatdaya think you're doing out here."

Dean shut the trunk and he and Sam instinctively moved towards each other. "Hands where I can see 'em!"

As the slightly over-weight sheriff stepped into the road, pointing a gun at them, and an officer who was with him shone a torch in their faces the brothers slowly raised their hands.

"F.B.I" Sam called across with authority, "Put down your guns we're here to help."

"F.B.I?"

They both reached into their slightly worn jackets and produced their badges. Handing them over to the Sheriff who had cautiously approached them, as one might a dangerous wild animal, gun still directed at them.

"Yes sir" Dean stowed his fake ID in its proper pocket after having it returned to him. "Now would you care to explain the, uh, welcome party?" He gestured to the gun.

"Not safe to here, I'm afraid" The man shone is torch around them in the deepening darkness, "Best come back to the station and discuss matters there."

Once inside the station the sheriff took off his cap and ran a hand over his balding head.

"I ain't gonna lie to you boys, I'm outta my depth here, we just can't figure out what seems to be going on."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, but said nothing, wordlessly inviting him to continue.

"I mean I don't even know where to start, if I were to explain it to you you'd say I was crazy. Hell, I'd say I'm crazy if I wasn't living in it." He shook his head like a tired dog trying to ward off something annoying buzzing around its head.

"Well crazy happens to be something of a specialty of ours, so why don't you go ahead and lay it out for us and we'll see what we can do." Dean's voice was calm, authoritative and the Sheriff swiftly obeyed,

"Started a few weeks back, I can't tell you how it escalated so quick. Started with folks calling in reporting weird stuff. And then all of a sudden the disappearences started." He sighed "No notes, no bodies, gone without a trace. No connections between the vic.s, but always at night. It was a nightmare you know? Couldn't figure out how to keep people safe. Started this damn curfew, but that hasn't helped. Now people are just vanishing from their beds." He stopped and looked between them.

"How many have gone so far?" Sam's tone was soft, understanding,

"Twelve. It- It's getting more frequent, started out with just one in a week, then a few more. Last night two people vanished. One was an eldery woman whose livin' with her daughter, says she heard and saw nuthin' the other was my deputy. He was driving the rounds checkin' everyone was safe. His car was just left in the middle of the road, nuthin' broken or stolen or anything." His voice trailed away. "Engine still running when we found it"

"Well thank-you very much, we'll be in touch. In the meantime, we couldn't look over your reports, and maybe have a look around some of the crime scenes?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

The brothers had stood to leave when the sheriff continued

"The reports are with those special agents who rolled up a couple of days ago. I assume you're with them or replacing them or something," He looked between the two brothers.

"I'm sorry" Dean turned slowly back to face the Sheriff, who seemed unaware of the effect of his words, "Remind me who these agents were, I can't remember being briefed about them." He gave a reassuring smile,

"A couple of guys, bit older than you two, rolled up a few days, said they were also chasing the crazy. Gave them the reports I'd made and let them have a look around the crime scenes. Dunno what they found. I can't remember their names, but this is a small town, I reckon you'll see them about. Odd pair"

"Why do you say that?" Sam approached the older man slowly,

"Ah, I can't say, we don't often get Feds comin down this way. But they asked a lotta weird questions and got all excited over stuff that didn't seem to make a jot of sense to me."

"Yeah, like what?" Sam was getting more interested

"Asked if I could smell anything weird around the crime-scenes, like rotten eggs or somethin'"

"And could you?" He shot a quick glance at Dean.

"Well yes, as a matter of fact, but I didn't know what that had to do with anything."

"Right, well thank you very much for your co-operation." Dean cut in "But we're going to get in touch with our office and figure out which uh, department sent these guys in."

"Alright, but you be careful."

"You too."

"So you reckon there are already some hunters here?"

"Well Sammy, looks like it."

"But who?" Asked Sam, flopping down on the motel bed

"No idea. Does it matter?" Dean didn't really know why Sam cared so much, the gig wasn't theirs, there was always some other monster, some other piece of crazy for them to chase. "If you really wanna know we could call Bobby, see if he's heard anything. Or maybe Ellen?"

"Yeah, sure. I just mean, it's nice knowing who else is out there, you know?"

Yeah, Dean knew. And as he stashed a gun under his pillow he suddenly remembered when he had woken in a motel not unlike this one and there had been hunters there. But not chasing monsters. Not siding with them, but against them. Hunting them. His gun hadn't been much use to him then, still, better to be safe.

"Dean?" Sam's face was worried. Open, honest Sammy. 'Open, honest Sammy who drank Demon blood' was what an unpleasant voice in his head told him, 'who sided with a demon over her own brother' But Dean could block that out. He would choose not to listen. Family meant doing that, meant putting all that shit in the rear-view mirror and getting on with the job in hand.

"Yeah, we can give him a call, see whose here, make sure they're doing the job properly." He pulled out his phone and gave Bobby a call, he answered on the first ring, Sam looked at him hopefully, listening to half the conversation:

"Bobby?" There was a slight pause,

"No, we're fine, just checking in. You're alright?"

"Good. Well here's the thing, we're just running a case right now"

"yeah- some crazy disappearances, local PD freaking out, got everyone on lockdown."

He gave a small chuckle at something Bobby said "Yeah looks like it. But seriously, the sheriff said the FBI we're already down here checking it out."

"I reckon so, asking weird questions. We wondered if you knew who it was?"

Dean's face suddenly changed.

"Who?" His voice was suddenly very low, Sam looked at him questioningly?

"And you're sure."

He ran a hand through his hair, moving restlessly from behind the bed.

"Dean, who is it?" Sam tried to cut in, but was waved away by Dean who began to pace.

"Well _be_ sure, Bobby"

"Because it's important."

"Well whatever. Thanks for the help. We can sort it out."

…

"Don't worry about it."

…

"I said it's fine, dammit."

He closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself

"Yeah, whatever, bye."

He angrily ended the call with a punch of a button, and sat down on the corner of the bed before catching sight of Sam's bemused expression,

"Care to explain what he said that got you so riled up?" He gave his brother a nervous smile,

"I'm not riled up." Dean said quickly, standing up and beginning to pace again, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"So that explains absolutely nothing." He sighed, "Look if you don't wanna tell me that's fine-"

"Turns out Bobby knows the hunters working it." He interupted as though Sam had never spoken "Not closely, but he heard through the grapevine that it's them." He paused, Sam couldn't be sure if it was for dramatic effect or to steady himself.

"Who's "them"?" asked Sam carefully

"Leroy Price and Walter Fitzgerald"

Sam didn't say anything for a second; letting that sink in. He just watched looked about the crumby motel room they were in, not unlike the one they had been in the last time he saw the hunters. He opened his mouth and turned to Dean then shut it tight and turned to study his feet.

"Roy and Walt" He said softly to himself

"Those sons of bitches" Dean agreed. Then shook his head to raise him from his reverie.

"So- so now what?"

"Those bastards get what's coming to them."

"But-"

Sam wanted to stop. To think. Yes he knew why Dean wanted revenge. And he wanted it too. Breaking into their room while they slept, killing them in cold blood. Both of them. Not waiting to hear his explanation, he had wanted the chance to explain himself, to justify his actions. But they hadn't listened, they had just shot. And Dean too. Dean, who had done nothing to them, who was unarmed, who should have walked away unharmed. Sam knew why they shot him, he was the one who started it all, but Dean was just there. Yet still, this wasn't what they did, they didn't kill people, they hunted demons and ghosts and all the monsters that went bump in the night. Could they justify this?

"I told them, Sammy, after they shot you, that we'd come back because we always do and that I would find them. They knew what they were doing." Dean said darkly, answering Sam's thoughts.

Dean remembered it, he always would. Just as clearly as when Sammy fought off Lucifer to jump into hell. Was that how Sam had felt watching him die over and over again when they went to Mystery Spot? Or when he had been taken by the hell-hounds? Even though they had always come back, more or less, and Sam had needed some patching up and there had always been a price, they were still here, but he hadn't known that. When he had said that they'd be back and have revenge he hadn't known it. Sure, it was likely because didn't he always come back? The angels are usually there to sort something out. But that hadn't mattered. He hadn't known that Zachariah would drag them out of heaven. The one thing that he had been certain of, without a doubt, was that he did not want to be alive if Sammy was dead. He did not want to know that his baby brother had been shot right next to him and he had walked away without a scratch because he hadn't done anything to protect him, because he had failed him. The fact that he still had to watch Sam jump into hell was, for the moment, irrelevant.

Dean took a deep breath and took a sideways glance at his brother, also buried deep in his thoughts.

"Sammy? You still with us?"

"What- I umm, yeah." He turned and gave a quick smile "So Roy and Walt should be around"

"Yeah, unless whatever-it-is that's been hanging around here got them first, and I sure as hell hope it hasn't because I wanna see them first." said Dean with a savage pleasure.

Sam, nodded slowly, still lost in his thoughts. The bastards may have thought they had right to his life, maybe they had, he had opened hell, after all. But Dean? He had nothing to do with this, _he _wasn't the one who got a demon blood addiction, _he_ wasn't the one who had trusted Ruby over his brother, _he_ wasn't the one who had killed Lilith and broken the final seal. His guilt at what he had done while soulless and actions before going to hell ate him alive, the amount of blood on his hands appalled him, could he bear to have these hunters on his conscience as well, but what difference would it make?

He turned to face his older brother.

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

Ok I have my A-levels starting next week, but if you guys like it I promise I'll try to update.  
I am really sorry for any spelling/grammar errors and anything that I've got wrong as far as continuity goes or fitting the story  
Hope you like it, please review etc.  
Lots of love


End file.
